Siempre Seras Tú
by MineMalfoy
Summary: Siempre he pensado que la vida es un poco injusta con todas las personas. Que simplemente castiga por diversión, en realidad nadie lo sabe. Que en algún momento a todos nos va a tocar y sufriremos, es lo mas seguro, eso algo que pasa cada día, así que solo nos queda aceptarlo. Yo fui una de las que tuvieron la suerte de ser castigada ¿Cuál fue mi castigo? Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

5 Meses después de problema... "36 semanas de embarazo"

Las horas, días, semanas he incluso meses, habían pasado muy lentamente para la castaña.

Sólo al principio, cada día había sido un gran calvario para ella. Ya que le hacía mucha falta una persona, pero tercamente incluso peleando con ella misma, se había negado a que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. Normalmente siempre se sorprendía al ver que sacaba las fuerzas necesarias del aire, para seguir adelante.

Desde ese día que había escuchado detrás de la puerta, salir de los labios del rubio, que había otra mujer. Nunca más, quiso saber de él. Ella no iba a ser su juego, por mucho que ella lo amara.

Se había establecido, en uno de los apartamentos que le había heredado su nana en el París muggle, había empezado desde cero con su vida. Vivía con Cedric Diggory, el mejor amigo más fiel que una chica pueda tener, el chico había conseguido un empleo en el ministerio de magia de parís. Él había estado muy orgulloso de haberlo conseguido por sus propios méritos.

A la castaña le faltaría su vida y otras más, para poder agradecerle como se merecía, el pasar con ella todo este tiempo.

Al principio la relación de ambos seguía en el mismo lugar, no había avanzado, ni tampoco retrocedido. Y los dos estaban de acuerdo. Era como sí ambos hubieran firmado un trato, para llevar una buena convivencia.

De vez en cuando, se dejaban llevar por la pasión, pero no pasaba de unas simples sesiones de besos ardientes y el alivio a la grande necesidad que sentía la castaña a causa de las hormonas, pero nada más.

Cedric no había querido llevar su relación a un terreno aún más sexual. Él era muy paciente y respetuoso y amaba a la castaña, así que por nada del mundo pensaba presionarla. Quería que la Hermione estuviera segura, incluso con la relación que había entre ambos y no se dejara llevar por un arranque de hormonas.

La castaña cortó toda relación con sus amigos, toda relación con el mundo mágico. Carta que recibía de alguien, carta que mandaba directamente a la basura o a la chimenea, sin dignarse a romper el lacre de cera. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ni lo que dijeran, ella había dado suficientes explicaciones a las personas que le importaban. Punto.

Su nana, no había opinado nada al respecto de su separación con el rubio, a ella le hacía falta la otra versión de la historia, así que había decidido quedarse en tierra de nadie, ella simplemente la había escuchado atentamente y limpiado sus lágrimas cuando fue necesario.

"Siempre contaras conmigo mi niña y sí esa es tú decisión, yo la respeto y tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que tú hagas."

Roger por otro lado, había sido demasiado diferente.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas horas de charla entre ellos dos y Cedric, para poder bajarle el cabreo. Y así no fuera a matar al rubio al colegio.

"¡Pero cómo fue posible! ¡Después de todo lo que han pasado! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo lo vi todo jodido cuando fui a por él, para llevarlo a la casa de la playa.- Bufo.- ¡Y ahora manda todo a la fregada por la amante! Por lo que veo, ese chico es un gran actor, ya que una persona, tan buena como por la que él se hacía pasar, nunca haría nada como eso.- Movía su varita entre sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

La castaña simplemente lo observaba tranquilamente con su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en la palma abierta. Ya se esperaba esa reacción, sintió un suave apretón en la mano y volteó a ver a Cedric con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender que lo dejara desahogarse.

-¡Debería ir a matarlo!- Seguía despotricando el hombre. Volteó a ver a la castaña.- ¿¡Que ganaba con todo lo que hizo!? ¡Una maldita boda apresurada y además un crío en camino, sí él no te amaba! ¿¡Es que acaso es una de esas bromitas que te jugaba anteriormente en el colegio!? Porque déjame decirte, que no me causa gracia.-

El hombre había estado cabreado por semanas y a la castaña le había sido casi imposible el contenerlo para que no fuera a lanzarle un avada al rubio. Ella se daba cuenta que un brillo de odio, aparecía en su mirada cada vez que el tema salía a flote, él amaba a su pequeña ahijada, y estaba claro que iba a reaccionar así.

"Te tienes que divorciar" Era lo único que decía, cada vez que miraba a la castaña al saludarla, cuando entraba a la habitación o se despedía.

"Dame la oportunidad y yo como buen mago y abogado en el mundo mágico y muggle. Puedo refundirlo en la mierda y quitarle todo lo que tiene. Me importa poco que él sea un Malfoy, ahora ellos no valen nada en el mundo mágico, incluso yo hasta tengo más poder y contactos que su estúpida familia, por muy mierda de Malfoy y Black que sea. Tú claramente sabes que ese idiota, no es nada sin su asqueroso dinero, dame ese gusto."-

La castaña simplemente había dado un NO rotundo. Una pequeñísima parte en el fondo, ganas no le faltaban de hacer eso, quería verlo sufrir, llorar una mínima parte de todo lo que ella había llorado, pero el rechazo a verlo de nuevo, era más poderoso. Ella sabía que sí hacia todo eso, tendría que enfrentarlo ya que ella se había ido sin decirle nada y era lo que menos quería. Ella siempre pensó que en realidad nunca le importo al rubio, porque él nunca la volvió a buscar, ni siquiera porque estaban casados y esperaban un hijo. "Lo más seguro es que se lo está pasando de lo lindo con esa mujer" ´Llego a pensar una vez la castaña.

Lo único, sí acaso era que se podía llamar contacto con alguien de ese mundo, fue con McGonagall, cuando la directora le mandaba paquetes enteros con trabajos y cosas que hacer, no nada más a ella, a Cedric también. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, gracias a la intervención de Roger, de terminar sus estudios a distancia, una oportunidad única.

Su embarazo se encontraba en la recta final. La castaña estaba maravillada, al ver como su pequeño hijo crecía día con día. Era un amor tan grande que sentía hacia esa pequeña personita que aún no llegaba al mundo, que si a ella le llegaran a preguntar - ¿qué tan grande? - Ella no podría explicarlo con palabras, además de que la asustaba un poco. Ahora entendía, que era lo que la gente llamaba "instinto maternal"

Y no había sido nada fácil.

Al final del primer trimestre las horribles náuseas habían desaparecido.

Pero habían abierto el paso a otras cosas. Principalmente los antojos, habían llegado con una fuerza brutal, que ni ella se lo creía.

Normalmente era Cedric el que siempre se ofrecía y le cumplía sus caprichos y antojos haciéndolo con todo gusto.

Había veces que la castaña se echaba a llorar, sabiendo que en vez de Cedric, debería ser alguien más. Un rubio platinado, que en esos momentos era la persona que más odiaba.

Ella nunca había vuelto a mencionar su nombre.

Empezó a gustar de las cosas más raras que el chico hubiera escuchado jamás. Desde sándwich de pepinillos con mantequilla de cacahuate, hasta helado sabor ternera y champiñones. Ella siempre miraba con incredulidad a Cedric, cada vez que llegaba con sus encargos. Cuando le preguntaba cómo era que lo conseguía, el solo respondía; "Fue por arte de magia" Esas simples palabras causaban una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

Ella no podía creer que estuviera consumiendo todo eso, pero ya era algo natural para su vida diaria, al principio se había quejado por todo el peso que había subido, pero al final ya no le importaba, entre más sano y mejor comiera su hijo estaría mejor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto Cedric una noche como a las tres de la madrugada.

La castaña había estado asaltando el frigorífico.

- Tenemos hambre.- Hablo con la boca llena. La chica tenía casi los siete meses de embarazo, se había despertado por que su hijo le exigía comida, así que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Cedric, al pasar caminando el pequeño corredor del apartamento con sus escándalos, se había levantado de la cama y fue directo a la cocina.

- Sí necesitas algo me lo hubieras pedido Mione.- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

- No quería molestarte.- Le contestó aún con la boca llena, el chico sonrió, tomo la cámara fotográfica de la castaña que se encontraba cerca y tomo una fotografía y es que era una curiosa escena, ya que la chica se encontraba parada frente al frigorífico con la puerta abierta, atacando un pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel, traía puesta una corta remera y andaba en bragas. Tenía el plato sostenido sobre su barriga que se encontraba al aire libre.

La primera vez, que su bebé se movió, ella se encontraba en el comedor, tenía ya poco más de los cuatro meses de gestación, había estado muy ocupada, terminando un ensayo sobre runas. Ella siempre estaba al corriente de todas sus materias, sí le habían dado la oportunidad de acabar el colegio, por nada del mundo, pensaba desperdiciarla.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo y de la impresión al sentir esa sensación tan desconocida, tiro el frasco de tinta sobre el pergamino, manchando todo su trabajo. Sintió como sus ojos se ponían húmedos, y rápidamente soltó la pluma y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre.

- Vamos mi bebé.- Decía un susurro mientras una sonrisa estúpida aparecía en su rostro.- Hazlo nuevamente.- Y como sí su hijo, la hubiera escuchado, y así fue como sucedió, volvió a patear. La castaña sonrió ampliamente, era una sensación maravillosa. "Él no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo" Habló esa vocecita que había extrañado tanto. Ese enemigo en su mente que siempre la molestaba.

Y como siempre, se echó a llorar.

Cedric había entrado al departamento con una sonrisa, mientras que en sus manos cargaba un gran pedido de hamburguesas, su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente en cuanto escucho el llanto de la castaña. Rápidamente se acercó a ella dejando caer las cosas sobre la mesa.

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? - Le preguntó mientras la revisaba frenéticamente, pensando que ella estaba herida o el bebé.

- El bebé se m-movió.- Dijo entre hipidos.-

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el chico, pensando que no había escuchado muy bien.

La castaña simplemente tomo su mano y la colocó sobre su enorme vientre. El chico sintió como el bebé volvió a moverse y sonrió. Miro a la chica y soltó un suspiro entendiendo el porqué de su llanto.

- Extrañas a Malfoy... - Fue lo único que dijo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la castaña con sus pulgares.

- Eso es normal y se entiende. Tú aún lo amas - La castaña lo miró a los ojos y suspiro temblorosamente.

- Sí, aún lo amo. Pero yo no quiero saber nada más de él, el me hizo mucho daño.- Bajo la mirada mientras tomaba las manos del chico, había pensado mucho lo que estaba a punto de decir y este era el momento indicado.

- Ayúdame a olvidarlo.- Le dijo en un susurro, ya cansada de todo, de pasar los días esperando por alguien que nunca iría a buscarla.

- Ya no quiero que duela más.- Tomo fuertemente sus manos y las llevó a su corazón, indicándole donde le dolía. La castaña lo miró a los ojos intensamente y observó como el chico pasaba saliva.-

- Nunca lo podrás olvidar Mione.- Le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa triste. - Tu siempre lo amaras, ustedes dos tienen una enorme conexión que nunca podrán romper. Él es alguien muy importante en tú vida.- Le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su abultado vientre. - Pero sí es eso lo que tú me pides, yo lo voy a intentar.- El chico acercó su rostro a la castaña y la beso suavemente.

Ambos se dejaron llevar.

La castaña iba a poner todo de su parte por olvidar al rubio, tal vez nunca lo dejaría de amar, pero sí lo olvidaría. Era lo mejor para su salud mental.

Después de unos minutos, el beso empezó a volverse más intenso y la castaña paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca, para acariciar sus cabellos, sintió como él suspiraba sobre sus labios, lentamente el chico se levantó de su lugar, llevándose a la chica con él, la tomo fuertemente de las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo, buscando urgentemente su calor. Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar mientras se besaban, sin saber realmente a donde iban. En un momento dado, el chico pasó sus manos bajo sus muslos, para así poder cargarla y que ella no se golpeara con los muebles ante su pasión desatada. La chica enredo sus piernas en su cadera sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó entre jadeos después de romper el beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban negros. Sólo había hambre en ellos.

- Muy segura - Le contestó pasando saliva aun respirando agitada.

El chico le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y el beso nuevamente demostrando más pasión que antes. Camino con ella en brazos hacía la habitación.

Esa noche, se trató sólo de la primera vez.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Dejándose perder en la piel del otro, uno amando y el otro tratando de amar y olvidar al mismo tiempo.

La primera vez que durmieron compartiendo la cama. Ya que desde que habían llegado al apartamento, cada uno dormía en su propia habitación.

La primera vez del chico que se había mantenido casto, para la mujer que amaba.

La primera vez que la castaña lo olvidó por un momento, esa primera vez que la imagen del rubio no apareció en su mente.

Y después de ese día, las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora ya no eran sólo dos amigos que vivían juntos, uno enamorado del otro en secreto, ahora eran un par de chicos tratando de darse una oportunidad.

La castaña había sentido un poco de alivio, el chico al parecer estaba curando sus heridas con el pasar del tiempo y ella gustosa aceptaba sin oponer resistencia. Pero ella sabía que se estaba engañando, el siempre gobernaría su corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y ella cada vez estaba más ilusionada y más feliz. Había días que salía desde muy temprano y regresaba hasta muy tarde, cargada con bolsas y bolsas llenas de cosas para su bebé. Poco a poco y con la ayuda de Cedric, su nana y Mark. Que al enterarse de todo lo relacionado con la separación del rubio y la castaña, se había ido a tomar unas largas vacaciones en parís, para ayudar a su mejor amiga en lo que pudiera.

La castaña ya tenía todo listo, para recibir a su bebé.

Pero como siempre, la felicidad nunca dura completamente.

Se encontraba la pareja en el pequeño salón del apartamento. La castaña recordando los pequeños patucos que le había regalado Luna, y se le habían olvidado en la habitación de las mazmorras, ella se había puesto a tejer, y no lo hacía nada mal, ya que los años anteriores de colegio, con el asunto de la P.E.D.D.O. Ella le había tejido cosas para los elfos.

Aunque claro, que no era lo mismo. Está vez, lo hacía con todo su amor, ya que eran para su hijo.

La castaña sonrió suavemente al sentir como el chico sobaba sus pies, últimamente los tenía un poco hinchados y era un gran alivio para ella. Un destello de un recuerdo pasó por su mente, otras manos mas pálidas, igualmente tratando de aliviar el dolor de sus pies, ella rápidamente lo desecho, no quería arruinar el momento y en realidad no le dio importancia, hacia bastante tiempo que no pensaba en "él". Incluso notaba que su hijo no lo extrañaba, como sí el pequeño supiera lo que había pasado.

Cedric se había asombrado demasiado, cuando la castaña le contó, sobre la magia desarrollada del bebé. Incluso parecía que había formado cierta conexión con él, ya que el pequeño siempre que podía, manifestaba su magia ante el chico desde el vientre.

Una llama verde ilumino el salón, alguien había llegado ante ellos, por red flu. La castaña contuvo el aliento, hacía tiempo que habían conectado la chimenea a la red y solo la usaban por motivos de emergencia. Sólo de eso sabía Roger, Cedric y McGonagall. Pero nunca estaba de más, ponerse alerta. De la chimenea salió Roger, limpiándose un poco la ceniza de la ropa, el gesto de su rostro no era bueno.

- Tenemos que hablar - La chica pasó saliva pesadamente y su mirada cayó en él chico, como si estuvieran en sincronización sus ojos se conectaron al mismo tiempo. Bajo sus pies del regazo del chico y se sentó recta en el sofá, dejando las cosas que tenía en las manos aún lado. -

- Habla - Dijo con voz seria, si Roger tenía ese gesto en el rostro, significaba que era algo importante y muy grave.

El hombre se pasó la mano por los cabellos, en un gesto de frustración, sin querer dilatarlo más, llegó al punto.

- Tienen que regresar al colegio -

La castaña escucho lo que dijo y sólo parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó el chico incrédulo. - ¿Para qué debemos hacerlo? Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer ahí. -

- Ese es el problema. McGonagall hablo conmigo, antes de avisarles a ustedes. Tienen que regresar, para que hagan sus exámenes finales y se puedan graduar del colegio. - Dijo secamente.

- ¿Pero por qué nunca nos dijo nada?

- Eso es algo que acaba de decidirse. Ella tampoco lo sabía, esa orden viene de los de arriba.

La castaña había permanecido callada todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado hablando. Para ella regresar, significaba volver a verlo. Y eso traería muchos problemas.

Ella aún en él fondo lo amaba, pero muy en él fondo, aunque ahora se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, como para enfrentarlo e incluso estaba segura que sí lo llegaba a tener adelante de sus narices, ya no sentiría nada por él.

La castaña con un poco de dificultades se puso de pie.

- ¿Para cuándo tenemos que regresar? - Preguntó muy calmada, era porque en realidad lo estaba. Ella ya no tenía miedo, ella era capaz de todo, su hijo le daba fuerzas, además de que ya no se encontraba sola. El chico también se puso de pie a su lado, colocando su mano en su cintura en señal de apoyo.

- Para el día de mañana. -

En ese momento, entró una conocida lechuza con dos sobres, en él lacre de cera, venía el escudo del colegio.

La castaña volteó a ver al chico y se dio cuenta que Cedric la miraba intensamente, esperando escuchar su decisión. El la apoyaría en todo.

- Regresamos a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia y esta basada en un escrito para un juego de Role. Espero que les guste, ya tengo adelantados varios capítulos y depende de si a la gente le llame la atención este primer capitulo, publicare el siguiente, pienso hacer una historia larga, muy larga. Un Dramione lleno de puro drama y romance.** ;)

Mine.


	2. Cap -2 El dulce Cedric

¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia. No saben lo feliz que me puse cuando vi, que habían dejado RR. Creo que en este capitulo se aclararan unas dudas, ahí para una nena que me pregunto. Solo tengo unos puntos que aclarar para que entiendan un poco mas.

- Cedric tiene la misma edad que Mione y todos los demás chicos.

- La historia esta situada en la _**Postguerra**_

_**-Recomendación musical para este capitulo. Gossip - Perfect world *Fue mi inspiración***_

_**- En esta historia habrá MUCHO *Lemon entre Mione y Draco además de violencia y lenguaje fuerte* **La verdad aun estoy pensando si también escribir Lemon entre Cedric y Mione, pero la verdad no se, Cedric se me hace un personaje muy dulce. No lo veo empotrando a Mione sobre la pared *Ríe*_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_ Todo lo que reconozcas en esta historia no me pertenecen, solo **Roger**, **Mark** y **Nana*Susan Granger* **son de mi propiedad, lo demás es de la increíble J. K. Rowling, yo solo me tomo la libertad de jugar con sus personajes a mi antojo.

* * *

El día siguiente a la noticia de que tenían que regresar al colegio, la pareja se había despertado muy temprano, en realidad el chico no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Estaba un poco intranquilo, él amaba a la castaña y sabía que después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ella también había empezado a sentir algo por él, aun así se sentía inseguro y sabía que estaba siendo estúpido.

Pero tenía miedo de perderla.

Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la inseguridad incrementaba sólo al pensar cuando sería el encuentro de Mione con Draco. Sabía que el platinado podía llegar a ser muy explosivo y muy hijo de puta con ella, como anteriormente lo había sido, pero a él, le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensará la serpiente, al chico sólo le importaba la reacción de la castaña al verlo nuevamente.  
Cedric estaba dispuesto a todo por su castaña, él no pensaba dejarla sola, así que al tomar ella la decisión de regresar a Hogwarts, él no se quejó. Sabía que esto era necesario, además por las cartas que ambos habían recibido, escritas por la misma propia letra de McGonagall, tan sólo eran dos semanas las que tenían que pasar en el castillo mientras terminaban los exámenes correspondientes y llegaba la graduación. Inmediatamente después regresarían a París, volverían a su vida normal y sólo quedaba esperar a que su hijo naciera. Porque sí, ese pequeño que estaba en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, era su hijo, él ya lo consideraba como tal.

Aunque había un tema pendiente entre ambos, un tema que nunca habían tocado en todos esos meses, la castaña seguía casada con el platinado.

Ninguno se imaginaba lo que pasaría en esas dos semanas.

– Mione. – Susurro suavemente, mientras se estiraba un poco en la cama. Tenían que levantar su trasero del colchón rápidamente, antes de que se les hiciera tarde y perdieran el vuelo a Londres.

– Mhmm – Fue la única respuesta que escuchó. Ella no tenía ganas de moverse, le apetecía más pasar todo el día en la cama, así que con todo el gusto del mundo, tomo su almohada poniéndose más cómoda y se cubrió la cabeza.

– ¡Vamos nena! – Cedric se acercó a la castaña y empezó a besar su cuello, dando pequeños y sensuales mordiscos.

– Tenemos cosas que hacer el día de hoy, levántate por favor. Vamos a perder el vuelo. –

La castaña sólo suspiro pesadamente. Era cierto, tenían que regresar, en realidad lo había olvidado por completo, aunque era algo muy estúpido ya que todo había sucedido el día de ayer. "Lo más seguro, es que las hormonas me afectan" Pensó. Ella sentía como sí todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero al parecer era mentira, era la mismísima realidad. Se levantó de la cama todo lo rápidamente que la dejaba su enorme barriga y con un suspiro camino hacia el baño.

* * *

Una hora después se encontraban en esas incomodas sillas que habían en los aeropuertos esperando para abordar su vuelo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el chico tomando una mano de la castaña entre las suyas y empezando a hacer pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, eso era algo que la relajaba demasiado. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo que bien, en realidad nunca me imaginé que tendríamos que regresar, aun lo trato de digerir, y es difícil, no te lo voy a negar, ya que no pensé que esto sucedería. – Ella simplemente suspiro mientras se dejaba perder en sus pensamientos.

El chico asintió ante sus palabras, era cierto. Se suponía que si ella se había ido, era para siempre y el la acompañaría. Nunca más volverían, querían alejarse de todo.  
Cedric miró fijamente a la castaña, ella era muy valiente al enfrentarse nuevamente a todo. Pero ahora no estaba sola, el estaría con ella siempre. El chico siempre trataba de mantener alejado de sus pensamientos, la expresión que tenía la castaña ese día. El día que sus vidas habían tomado un nuevo rumbo. Su rostro sólo había demostrado puro dolor y furia, era una perturbadora combinación de sentimientos reflejados en su bello rostro y él sabía que ese gesto de la castaña nunca se borraría de su memoria. En parte se sentía un poco culpable. Si él no hubiera enfrentado al rubio ese día, nada hubiera pasado, pero interiormente daba agradeció a Merlín ya que gracias a eso, ahora ella estaba su lado.

* * *

Cedric Diggory había estado enamorado secretamente de Hermione Granger desde que ella había entrado al colegio, recordaba claramente cómo se quedó prendado de una pequeña chiquilla de cabello castaño y alborotado que era muy habladora, desde que la había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, la había seguido con la mirada todo el tiempo, tratando de ser un poco discreto, cuando se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de la repartición de las casas, el chico se había parado detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta la había estado mirando intensamente, él no sabía que era lo que le pasaba ya que sólo era un chiquillo, él pensaba que simplemente la castaña le había caído bien de vista y por eso quería ser su amigo. Cuando mencionaron su nombre y el sombrero lo mandó a la casa de los tejones, sonrió orgulloso, en realidad no le importaba en cual casa quedará, para él, Hogwarts ya era su hogar.

– Hermione Granger – Escuchó como mencionaba McGonagall el nombre de la niña que tanto le había llamado la atención.

"Hermione, Hermione" - Decía en voz baja mientras observaba como la pequeña castaña caminaba temerosa hacia el banquillo, inconscientemente sus dedos se cruzaron bajo la mesa mientras veía como le colocaban el sombrero.

– ¡**Gryffindor**! – El chico sintió como una enorme tristeza lo embargaba, él quería que esa niña fuera una tejona igual que él.

Pasaban los días de colegio y el niño siempre que podía, se la pasaba observando desde lejos a la pequeña castaña, tenía miedo de ser rechazado si le ofrecía su amistad. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una leona y él era un tejón. Había visto la rivalidad que había entre los valientes leones y las astutas serpientes, estaba un poco temeroso. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle un simple tejón a una valiente leona?

Lo que el pequeño tejón no sabía, es que años más tarde, el pertenecer a esa casa, y ser un tejón noble de corazón y leal hacía los suyos, lo recompensaría gratamente.

Poco a poco, él fue volviéndose su mejor amigo acosador desde la distancia, aunque ella no sabía, el siempre pasaba desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo, al menos para las otras casas, ya que en la casa a la que pertenecía él era muy conocido. Se rumoreaba que Hufflepuff era la peor casa que había en el colegio y normalmente los tejones eran objetos de burla, principalmente por las serpientes. Se podría decir que de tanto que la observaba diariamente, se había aprendido todos sus gustos, incluso sus gestos. Le encantaba ver todos los movimientos de la castaña cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca, navegando entre estanterías repletas de libros. Como arrugaba su nariz ante algo que leía y no le gustaba, como suspiraba cada vez que encontraba un nuevo libro para leer y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Y aún más, como se frotaba sus ojos cual niña pequeña a punto de dormir, cuando su vista se cansaba.

Para Cedric el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darse cuenta él ya se encontraba en cuarto curso y lo habían seleccionado como un campeón del torneo de los tres magos.

Un día se encontraba muy nervioso, así que lo único que hizo, fue caminar por los pasillos en busca de la leona, tal vez sí se grababa su imagen de ese día en las retinas, estaría un poco más calmado, ya que la primera prueba sería en cuatro días.

Recorrió completamente el castillo y no la encontró, una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "_Lo más seguro es que ella este con sus amigos, Potter también tiene que estar muy nervioso_" Pensó mientras caminaba hacía su sala común que estaba cerca de las cocinas, cuando dio vuelta en el último pasillo para salir de frente a los barriles que cuidaban la entrada, sintió como un cuerpo se impactó contra el suyo. Escuchó un golpe seco y un "Joder" junto con un gemido de dolor. Hizo una mueca de dolor y parpadeo un poco desorientado, el golpe en su torso en realidad le dolió. Cuando enfoco su vista y vio a la persona con la que había chocado, trago grueso.

"_Es ella_" Rápidamente se acercó a ayudarla.

– ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, en realidad no te vi. – Le habló suavemente, el chico estaba preocupado de que se hubiera hecho mucho daño.

La castaña levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente mientras aceptaba su ayuda y tomaba su mano. Ambos chicos sintieron como una corriente les atravesó el cuerpo cuando sus manos se unieron.

– Sí, no te preocupes, en realidad fue mi culpa ya que yo venía corriendo. – La castaña sentía como se empezaba a sonrojar, el trasero le dolía y aún todavía más, al darse cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas, por un momento se le quedó viendo fijo al chico. Recordaba haberlo visto anteriormente por un pasillo, en clases o incluso en el comedor. Y viendo que en su uniforme lo complementaba el color amarillo, era claro. Un Hufflepuff.

– ¿Puedes regresarme mi mano por favor? – Le preguntó la leona al chico al ver que el aún la tenía sujeta. Él se sonrojo completamente.

– Lo s-siento – Tartamudeo sin poderlo evitar. Para él era un sueño el poder estar hablando con la chica, nunca imaginó que algo así le pasaría. Por primera vez viéndola de cerca se dio cuenta que era más hermosa de lo que pensaba. Tenía unos lindos y grandes ojos color chocolate, como ese chocolate fundido que a todos se les hace la boca agua, adornados por unas pestañas largas y rizadas. Los rasgos de su cara en general eran delicados, labios carnosos y rosados, nariz pequeña y respingona. Pero lo que más le había gustado, era que su rostro estaba libre de cualquier imperfección, ella no estaba maquillada como todas las otras chicas del colegio. Lo único que adornaba su cara, eran unas lindas y coquetas pecas, en sus mejillas y nariz.

_Desde ese momento en adelante, él amaba las pecas_.

La castaña sonrió ante su tartamudeo y recordó que ni siquiera se habían presentado.  
– Mi nombre es… –

– Hermione Granger – Respondió el chico inmediatamente. Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

– Disculpa, creo que no debí interrumpirte – _"¡Idiota! ahora pensará que eres un acosador"_. Sólo un poco. La castaña empezó a reír suavemente.

– No hay problema, en realidad creo que todos me conocen de una u otra forma. – Y tenía un poco de razón, después de cuatro años de colegio, era un tonto el que nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de Harry Potter y sus dos mejores amigos. El chico sonrió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¿Cuál es tú nombre? –

– Diggory, Cedric Diggory –

Desde ese momento una nueva amistad empezó a florecer en el colegio. Ambos chicos se habían quedado charlando lo que restaba del día, la castaña se había palmeado la frente con un poco de vergüenza al no reconocer al chico, como el otro campeón de Hogwarts. Y así los días pasaron, Cedric por fin conoció a la chica por la cual deliraba y gobernaba sus sueños y la castaña de una u otra forma encontró un nuevo mejor amigo. Había veces que ambos chicos se encontraban y siempre que la oportunidad se les daba, ellos charlaban largo y tendido conociéndose un poco más. Para ellos era como una válvula de escape, ambos escuchaban los problemas del otro, como sí los dos fueran unos diarios donde escribir sus secretos, aunque en realidad era más fácil, hablar y solo hablar.

Y las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos llegaron, declararon a Harry Potter ganador, obviando el tema del regreso del señor tenebroso y Cedric había terminado muy gravemente herido, su vida se había salvado por un pelo gracias a la ayuda de Harry.

Pasaron los años y la amistad de los chicos crecía y crecía, la castaña aún era la mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley, pero la amistad que llevaba con Cedric estaba a otro nivel que ni ella misma podía explicar. Había veces que el chico pasaba un par de semanas con la castaña en las vacaciones y ella como buena anfitriona que era, se había tomado el gusto de enseñarle las maravillas del mundo muggle.

Tras la muerte del director, Cedric había pasado una angustia terrible por meses, la castaña había desaparecido con sus dos amigos y nadie sabía nada. El mundo mágico estaba aterrado, el señor tenebroso había lanzado una oleada de terror sobre todos, matando familias muggle enteras y no sólo eso, también a familias de magos que se habían negado unirse a su causa. Él había sido uno de los chicos que había regresado al colegio y junto con los otros había soportado la tiranía de los hermanos Carrow.

El chico sintió como su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio como la castaña entraba tras el retrato en la sala de menesteres junto a Potter, Weasley y Longbottom.

* * *

"_Los pasajeros del vuelo 3549, favor de abordar por la puerta seis_" Escuchó la pareja como la voz mecánica de la mujer hablaba por el parlante. El chico ayudó a su castaña a ponerse de pie, ya que con su enorme barriga se le hacía un poco difícil.

– Ya es la hora Mione – Le dijo en un susurro mientras besaba sus cabellos y tomados de la mano caminaban hacia la azafata para entregarle su boleto. La castaña asintió ante sus palabras, ella no estaba nerviosa, se encontraba demasiado tranquila y eso la ayudaba.

– ¿Crees que todo salga bien? – Preguntó con voz pequeña una vez que se encontraban ya sentados en sus lugares, sólo esperaban a que el avión despegara. Cedric volteó a verla, ella se encontraba con su vista fija en la ventana, suavemente se acercó a ella y abrocho su cinturón ya que era lo que estaban indicando por el parlante, beso su mejilla tiernamente y ella sonrió.

– Todo estará bien – La castaña asistió ante sus palabras, era lo que ella quería creer, pero había algo en su interior que le decía "_No te mientas a ti misma_". Recargo su cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

* * *

La guerra había acabado. El señor tenebroso había sido derrotado por el niño que vivió. La castaña pensó que ahora todo podría volver a la normalidad, esperaría a que las reparaciones del castillo terminarán y regresaría al colegio para completar su último año, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Cedric, ya que la última vez que lo había visto fue el día que el señor tenebroso cayo, también tenía pensado ir a buscar a sus padres para devolverle la memoria y quería que sus amigos la acompañaran en la búsqueda, después de todo, ellos siempre se apoyaban unos a otros.

– ¿Cómo que no me pueden acompañar? – Preguntó a ambos chicos con los ojos húmedos mientras veía como hacían sus maletas.

– Ya te dije que no Mione, Harry y yo necesitamos unas vacaciones muy largas, después de todos estos meses que hemos pasado – Se detuvo pensando un poco. – Rectifico, TODOS estos años que hemos pasado con un loco tratando de tomarnos por el trasero para matarnos – El pelirrojo habló con toda la calma del mundo mientras tomaba un par de pantalones y los metía a su baúl. La castaña los miraba incrédula. No podía creerlo, ellos se iban a disfrutar de unas vacaciones juntos y ella iría sola a buscar a sus padres.

– ¿¡Pero de qué coño estás hablando!? – Le preguntó aún sin creer sus palabras. –¡Si al que siempre perseguía Voldemort era a Harry, no a ti! – El chico sólo movió la mano quitándole hierro al asunto.

– Eso da igual, a Harry a ti o a mí, el punto es que a nosotros también nos tocaba una parte, así que por eso pude convencer a Harry de irnos de vacaciones. – La castaña volteó a ver al pelinegro y se dio cuenta que el evitaba su mirada.

– Harry... - Habló en un susurro a punto de echarse a llorar. – Son mis padres Harry... – El chico sólo suspiro.

– Lo siento Mione, pero creo que Ron tiene un poco de razón. – Le dijo apenado. Ella sólo asistió mientras les daba una última mirada con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, para después salir de la habitación del pelirrojo dando un fuerte portazo.

Hermione Granger tenía a varias personas en su vida además de sus amigos en el mundo mágico. A sus padres, Jane y Hugo Granger, una única abuela paterna, Susan Granger, bella mujer de sesenta y dos años, era la copia exacta de la castaña, sólo que sus ojos eran azules, Mark su mejor amigo del mundo muggle, un chico de su misma edad que estaba enterado de que ella era una bruja, Mark era gay y un chico estupendo, con una enorme curiosidad innata, todos ellos eran muy especiales para la leona, pero había alguien más.

Roger un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, cincuenta y pocos. Roger era el mejor amigo de su padre, asombrosamente él era un mago. Nadie sabía su apellido, sólo su padre. Pero ella nunca lo había escuchado mencionar, el sólo era Roger y nada más.

Su padre lo había conocido mientras estudiaba en la universidad, al parecer Roger era un sangre pura y había estudiado en Durmstrang. Una vez graduado, con un poco de magia hizo una falsificación de documentos y empezó su aventura en el mundo muggle. En la actualidad es un hombre con mucho poder en el mundo mágico. Un excelente abogado reconocido por ambos mundos. Cuando la castaña nació, sus padres lo nombraron su padrino, así que cuando a la edad de los once años le llegó su carta de Hogwarts, sus padres pudieron sobrellevar mejor la noticia de que ella era una bruja, gracias a la ayuda de Roger. Si había algo que no entendían sobre ese mundo desconocido, el con todo gusto aclaraba sus dudas.

Hermione había tardado casi dos meses en encontrar a sus padres, los había encontrado en Australia, habían montado sus consultorios dentales en la ciudad donde se habían establecido.

Ella les devolvió la memoria y la pequeña familia lloró en su reencuentro.

La castaña les contó todo lo que había sucedido en esos meses de separación, con todos los detalles y ellos se alegraron enormemente al saber que la guerra mágica había acabado.

Las reparaciones del castillo terminaron completamente en cuatro meses, y un par de semanas después abrió sus puertas a todos los alumnos que habían sobrevivido a lo que paso el día de la caída del señor tenebroso, les llegó un grueso sobre con todos los datos correspondientes para su curso. La nueva directora era ni más ni menos que Minerva McGonagall a muchos les alegro la noticia y otros simplemente no opinaron ya que era lo que se esperaba.

Hermione se encontraba en casa de sus padres cuando llegó una lechuza.

– ¿Qué es eso hija? – Preguntó su madre mientras servía el desayuno, la castaña se acercó a la mesa con el sobre y se sentó mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Todavía no lo había abierto.

– Es de Hogwarts, mamá. – Con un suspiro rompió el lacre de cera y abrió el sobre. Sus cejas se alzaron y sonrió.

– Soy prefecta mamá. – Dentro del sobre saco dos pequeñas placas y su sonrisa se amplió. – Y también soy premio anual. – La mujer se acercó a su hija para ver las pequeñas placas.

– Estoy tan feliz por ti, mi cielo – Le tomó una mejilla y se la pellizco cariñosamente para después besar su frente. – ¿Para cuándo empieza el colegio? – Preguntó muy interesada.

– En dos semanas – La castaña leía rápidamente los pergaminos. – Al parecer tendré mi propia torre. –

Dos semanas exactamente después, la castaña se despedía de sus padres frente _al expreso de Hogwarts._

– Cuídate mucho, diviértete y disfruta – Su madre la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, después de tantos años tan pesados y con todos esos problemas, la castaña se lo merecía.

– No te preocupes mamá, eso es lo que pienso hacer. – Se acercó a su madre y la abrazo fuertemente.

– No se te vaya a olvidar escribirnos, hija. – La castaña se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a su padre.

– Lo haré sin falta. – El hombre la abrazo y beso su frente.

La castaña les dio una última mirada a ambos y subió al tren. Mientras recorría los vagones con su baúl arrastrando detrás de ella, un muchacho de ojos grises como el acero la seguía con la mirada.

Pronto encontró un vagón vacío y entró deslizando la puerta detrás de ella, con un suspiro acomodó sus cosas, era una suerte que ese año a los alumnos de último curso, no les pidieran llevar mascotas. Así que Crookshanks se había quedado en la casa de sus padres.

Saco un libro de su bolso y mientras sentía como el tren empezaba su recorrido, se puso cómoda en su asiento y comenzó a leer. No había ni acabado ni de pasar la segunda página cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró.

– ¡Mione! – Escuchó una conocida voz suave y varonil. Levantó la mirada de su libro y una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aventó el libro aún lado y se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

– ¡Cedric! – El chico la recibió en sus brazos y sin soltarla avanzó un par de pasos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

– No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. – Le dijo con una bella sonrisa de medio lado. – Pensé que no volverías al colegio, ya que como se dice que Potter y Weasley no volverán hasta después. –

Y era cierto, los dos amigos habían pedido un permiso especial a la nueva directora, alegando que ellos necesitaban un par de semanas más de vacaciones y como ellos eran unos héroes de guerra... nada se les negaba.

La castaña sólo se encogió de hombros, ella aún seguía dolida con ellos, aún no se hacía a la idea de que ellos no la apoyaron con un tema tan importante que era para ella y cuando más los necesitaba. Tomó al chico de un brazo y los sentó a ambos en uno de los muchos asientos libres.

- Tú sabes como soy Cedric, yo no pienso perder esta oportunidad, el colegio abrió de nuevo sus puertas y aquí estoy. Creo que con toda la guerra y esas cosas perdimos demasiado, la vida nos está dando otra oportunidad y hay que tomarla. -

- Tienes mucha razón Mione, cuéntame... ¿Cómo te fue en todo este tiempo que no te vi? Ya sé que estuviste ayudando a Potter y esas cosas, pero me gustaría saber en reali...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón y los chicos escucharon como alguien hablaba arrastrando demasiado las palabras.

- Sí, cuéntanos Granger, ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Gran héroe de guerra. -

La castaña sólo volteó su rostro hacia el chico de ojos grises que se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y la observaba intensamente.

* * *

_Y empieza la historia ;) Espero que les haya gustado, la primera parte del capitulo fue como un intro. Como dije anteriormente, esta historia será muy larga. Espero que no se aburran de ella, tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, principalmente TODOS los sábados y si se puede incluso colgare dos capítulos a la semana :) _

_Gracias por leer._

_Mine._


	3. Chapter 3 El castigo de los Malfoy

_**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta loca historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron RR no saben lo feliz que me hace, el saber que les gusta. **__**Recomendación musical para el capitulo. Monster - **__Skillet *Draco*_

_El lado secreto de mí  
Nunca lo dejo ver  
Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_ Todo lo que reconozcas en esta historia no me pertenece, solo **Roger**, **Mark** y **Nana*Susan Granger* **son de mi propiedad, lo demás es de la increíble J. K. Rowling, yo solo me tomo la libertad de jugar con sus personajes a mi antojo, matar a unos y revivir a otros.

* * *

– ¿Escuchaste Draco? – Lucius Malfoy hablaba muy nervioso.

El platinado lo había estado ignorando deliberadamente, sí ahora estaban en esa situación, llenos de mierda hasta el cuello, la culpa era completamente suya. Los tres rubios se encontraban encerrados en una pequeña celda, mientras pasaba el tiempo, tenían que esperar a que los aurores fueran por ellos, para que dieran su declaración de los hechos.

A la familia Malfoy no les había ido nada bien, después de la caída del señor tenebroso y su huida frente a todos los que estaban en la batalla, era claro que habían desertado. Al final de todo, gracias a Narcissa Malfoy, la familia había quedado en tierra de nadie. Ellos sólo habían velado por sus intereses. Sí, habían ayudado al señor tenebroso pero también habían ayudado a Potter... En cierta manera Draco y Narcisa lo habían hecho. Lo único que a Narcissa Malfoy le interesaba en ese momento era la vida de su hijo, y aunque sus acciones anteriores no dijeran nada bueno de ellos, Potter se los había agradecido mucho, principalmente a la mujer.

Y a Draco, él no sabía en realidad por que se había negado a decir que eran ellos, cuando se lo pidieron en Malfoy Manor, había reconocido a Granger y Weasley, era obvio que el pelinegro que estaba con ellos era Potter, pero el haber visto el terror en la cara de la leona lo había hecho dudar. Aún seguía pensando que era lo que había pasado con él ese día.

_El no entendía._

Así que cuando todos los aurores del ministerio llegaron a Malfoy Manor, se armó Troya para la familia. Estúpidamente fueron hacía su hogar creyendo que ahora el señor tenebroso ya no estaba entre ellos, saldrían impunes. Pero lo que no se esperaban era que absolutamente todos los mortifagos que lograron atrapar con vida, los culparían totalmente.

Voldemort y Bellatrix ya no estaban. ¿A quién culparían ahora? Está claro como el agua, Lucius Malfoy.

-–¿¡Qué acaso no me escuchaste!? – Le preguntó el patriarca Malfoy un poco alterado a su primogénito mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentado. Tenía miedo de que lo mandaran de por vida a Azkaban. El rubio sólo volteó a verlo con aburrimiento, él no estaba asustado. Si tenía que soltar toda la sopa con tal de que él y su madre se salvaran el culo, no le importaba. Mucho menos le importaba lo que pasará con el hombre al que llamaba padre. Él amaba a su madre y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, ella no tenía la culpa, simplemente estaba cegada por el amor que sentía hacia su padre y por eso se había metido en el fango hasta lo más profundo, todo por él, el chico sabía que estaba la opción de ir a azkaban muy abierta para ellos, pero prefería que lo mandaran a él, en vez de Narcissa. No le importaba que lo llamaran traidor, al fin y al cabo eso era.

– ¡Suéltalo Lucius! – Su mujer lo reprendió en un susurro acercándose a ellos mientras colocaba una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo.

– No querida, el chico tiene que responder. – Le contestó sin dejar de ver a su hijo, le impresionaba la intensidad que mostraban sus ojos, esos ojos que heredó de los Malfoy, era como sí ya nada le importara y sólo estuviera esperando a que lo mandaran a la horca. – Cuando los aurores te hagan preguntas, debes decirles que yo no tuve la culpa, que me obligaron y me amenazaron ¿Entendiste? –

El rubio sintió la furia correr por sus venas ante sus palabras. Así que lo tomo fuertemente por las muñecas y se soltó de su agarre empujándolo hacía atrás haciéndolo tropezar.

– ¿¡Que tú no tuviste la culpa!? ¡Mira donde estamos padre! –

Señaló a su alrededor con sus brazos.

– ¡TODO ESTO ES TÚ PUÑETERA CULPA! – Se llevó su mano al puente de la nariz, sabía que había perdido el control y un Malfoy _**NUNCA** _debía mostrar tal falta. Suspiro profundamente. Su padre lo miraba fijo, su hijo nunca lo había retado ni respondido de tal forma.

Pero es que el rubio ya estaba harto de ser su títere.

– Acepta la realidad padre, todo esto es tú culpa, tú nos metiste en todo esto, ¡Yo era un niño por Salazar! ¡Y me ordenaron matar al mago más poderoso de la época! – Hablaba arrastrando las palabras, su madre sabía que él estaba cabreado. Se levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa. – ¡Estoy marcado de por vida! Como si fuera parte de un asqueroso ganado. – Lo miro fríamente. – Espero que estés feliz, porque ahora están a punto de meternos todo por el culo y lo más seguro es que pasaremos lo que queda de nuestras jodidas vidas en Azkaban. –

El rubio se atrevió a mirar a sus padres a la cara. – ¿Y todo por qué? Por las creencias estúpidas de la pureza de la sangre, lanzadas por un loco psicópata que de puro no tenía ni un pelo. ¡Era un asqueroso mestizo! – Sus padres jadearon de la impresión; ellos no estaban enterados.

– Te la has pasado toda mi vida, repitiéndome a cada rato, que lo que más importa es ser un sangre pura y que debería estar muy orgulloso de mi linaje. ¿De que sirvió todo eso padre? –

El rubio estaba muy confundido, desde hacía mucho tiempo él había empezado a tener dudas, sobre todas las cosas que su familia le había enseñado desde que era un crío. El observaba como en la mayoría del mundo mágico nadie le tomaba importancia a ese tema. Ahora la venda de los ojos se le había caído y veía las cosas como eran en realidad y para qué negarlo. Era algo muy estúpido, en algún momento el rubio se dio cuenta que los mestizos e hijos de muggle eran mayoría en el mundo mágico. ¡Por Morgana! ¡Sí hasta en la casa Slytherin aceptaban mestizos! Un claro ejemplo era su padrino Severus Snape y el mismo Voldemort. Después de empezar todo el problema de la guerra, Draco había caído en cuenta que la palabra "sangre sucia" era algo muy... Ofensivo hacia ciertas personas. Se dio cuenta que él había madurado había dejado de ser un chiquillo consentido que tomaba todo a juego, la guerra lo había obligado a madurar.

Se suponía que los hijos de muggles también eran magos y brujas ¿No? ¿Eso significaría que un antepasado de esas personas fue una sangre pura? ¿O de donde obtuvieron la sangre mágica? – Se preguntó a sí mismo una vez, mientras que en su mente aparecía la imagen de una leona castaña y dos pequenos chiquillos, ambos hijos de muggles, él estaba casi seguro que su apellido era Creevey.

_La magia no se podía robar._

A ese punto había llegado la mente aguda del rubio después de la huida del trío dorado en Malfoy Manor.

Además de que ahora eran muy pocas las familias de sangre pura, Draco siempre había odiado lo que hacía su familia, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.  
La maldita endogamia, esa tradición que tenía la familia por parte de su madre, el casarse primos con primos.

Le causaba repulsión el tan sólo pensar que sus padres lo obligarían a hacer tal cosa, recordaba claramente cuando él era pequeño y su madre le contaba lo entusiasmada que estaba con tan sólo pensar en su futura nuera.

Claro, después de que ella la eligiera.  
Ni siquiera le darían la oportunidad de que el mismo pudiera escoger a su futura esposa.

_Su vida era una completa mierda._

Sabía la responsabilidad que cargaba en la espalda, era enorme, principalmente por su linaje, pero él se había declarado un idiota, ya que en algún momento pensó **_(y no le importaba que sonara muy marica_)** en sus sueños y metas en la vida, él quería cumplirlos.

¿Pero cómo podía él cumplirlos con las estupideces a las que estaban aferrados sus padres?

_Era imposible._

Lucius Malfoy se había quedado sin palabras, lo que su hijo había dicho era muy cierto. Pero su orgullo era más grande que él y no pensaba retractarse.

– ¿Que no piensas decir nada? – Preguntó el platinado a su padre después de que hubieran pasado un par de minutos en silencio. Narcissa los había estado observando a ambos un poco retirada, el ambiente en esa pequeña celda se sentía muy caldeado, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su único hijo y el hombre que amaba, terminaran como unos vulgares muggles. Agarrándose a golpes ya que no tenían la varita a mano. Ella muy en el fondo sabía que su hijo tenía razón y pensaba más o menos igual, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo frente a su esposo. Se le hacía una falta de respeto a hacia las creencias de su amado.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Según tú, estas en lo correcto. Aunque déjame decirte, que no importa que lo niegue y te de el gusto, aún estas muy equivocado y yo tengo siempre tengo la razón. No sabes que decepcionado estoy de ti. – Miró fríamente a su hijo por unos instantes para después caminar hacía el otro lado de la celda y aplastar su trasero en esos incómodos catres feos que les habían designado. El rubio volteó a ver a su madre con expresión aburrida, él sabía que ella no se pondría de su lado. Narcisa sólo suspiro y le dio una suave mirada, para después acercarse a su esposo y tomar asiento a su lado.

Se puede decir que a los Malfoy no les fue tan mal en lo que se refiere a su libertad. A Lucius lo encontraron culpable de varios delitos, muchos en realidad, pero como el nuevo ministro de magia era Kingsley, quiso poner en marcha el nuevo régimen del ministerio que tenía pensado.

¿Y qué mejor ejemplo que la familia Malfoy?

Él sabía que los anteriores ministros habían hecho una mierda de trabajo. Así que se había puesto como meta, lograr que el ministerio de magia funcionara a la perfección, sin tanta corrupción y gente que abusara del poder. Le dio cuello a muchos funcionarios que se movían por esos rumbos, toda la gente que había apoyado la causa del señor tenebroso principalmente. La primera víctima del nuevo ministro, fue la cara de sapo de **Dolores _Umbridge_ **. Fue como una venganza personal, por Harry, Trelawney, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían soportado sus abusos de poder y por ojo loco. Aún tenía en mente el recuerdo de la vez que Harry le contó que la jodida bruja tenía el ojo mágico en su puerta. Sintió un enorme placer al destituirla de su puesto y aún más, cuando las investigaciones terminaron y se le retiró la varita permanentemente al ver que ella era un gran peligro para la sociedad mágica. Ahora a ver que hacía la jodida bruja sin varita el resto de su vida.

A Lucius Malfoy le sucedió algo parecido. Sólo que a él sólo le retiraron la varita temporalmente, tuvo que entregar una gran parte de su fortuna al ministerio, como sí fuera una multa ante sus delitos y que serviría para ayudar a familias que quedaron desamparadas cuando los mortifagos mataron a algún familiar. No lo mandaron a Azkaban, pero sí tuvo que pasar sus buenos tres meses encerrado en Malfoy Manor, sin la oportunidad de asomar su pálido pie fuera de la propiedad. Sí llegaba a pasar, un escuadrón de aurores aparecería frente a el inmediatamente y lo llevarían a una linda habitación de lujo en Azkaban directamente sin hacer preguntas. Era una orden que se debía cumplir, en parte mientras todo se arreglaba en el mundo mágico y en la otra era porque a mortifagos conocidos y que se habían librado de Azkaban, personas del mundo mágico los habían intentado linchar cuando los veían en la calle. Al patriarca de la familia no le importó perder una parte de su dinero, el aún conservaba sus negocios y podía recuperar ese dinero cuando quisiera, lo de la orden de arraigo tampoco, él podía estar tranquilo sin la necesidad de ser atacado. Estar sin varita todos esos meses, puede que tal vez, pero sí el salía libre eso era algo que ya se lo venía venir.

Narcissa Malfoy fue otro cuento, ella fue declarada no culpable, y eso para una dama de sociedad como ella no significaba nada bueno.  
Todas sus amistades le cerraron la puerta en su aristocrática nariz, nadie quería tener relación con una familia que tenía tales antecedentes y había ayudado a que todo el mundo mágico estuviera jodido.

A Draco le fue un poco mejor, él estuvo bajo investigación por la relación que tuvo en la muerte de Albus, había dejado entrar al castillo, a los mortifagos que causaron la muerte del director y eso era muy grave. Aún después de la discusión con su padre, el declaró por su hijo que no había tenido la culpa. Que había sido bajo coacción y eso gano puntos a favor del rubio menor. También había pasado algo que lo había sorprendido, Granger había ido a testificar a su favor. Cuando el pidió informes sobre lo que había pasado, porque había escuchado mencionar a un par de aurores sobre que la gran heroína de guerra había ido a salvarle el culo, le habían negado tal información. Así que un poco frustrado decidió esperar, tal vez más adelante la volvería a ver y así le podría preguntar a la leona

¿Por qué carajos había hecho eso?

Se le permitió regresar al colegio, bajo ciertas normas, le dieron la oportunidad de terminar el curso siempre y cuando mantuviera buenas calificaciones. Tenía prohibido crear relaciones con personas que habían tenido algo que ver en el tema, estaba cristalino como el agua, sí tenía contacto con algún ex mortifago, le darían cuello. El rubio suspiro un poco aliviado porque esa norma no abarcaba a los hijos de mortifagos o sí no estaría más sólo que un boggart. Pero aun así debería andar con la guardia muy alta. Cualquier cosa que hiciera y pareciera sospechosa era motivo de un viaje todo pagado directo a Azkaban. Tendría un guardián todo el tiempo, la persona siempre estaría vigilándolo dentro del castillo, sería uno de los miembros de la Orden del fénix al parecer y eso le había causado mucha curiosidad al rubio ya que sabía que ellos eran los hombres directos de Dumbledore. Él tenía que estar reportándose con la persona dos veces al día, por lo menos.

Todos los meses que el rubio se la paso encerrado en Malfoy Manor, fue horrible para él, nunca en su vida pensó que una persona podría morir de aburrimiento.  
Así que mientras el tiempo pasaba, se la había estado encerrado en la "pequeña" biblioteca que había en su mansión. Leyendo libros una y otra vez, porque sentía que el cerebro se le iba a secar si seguía sin hacer nada. Ya ni siquiera le divertía molestar a los elfos. Él ya era un hombre y pensaba que esas eran chiquilladas.  
Y con lo de hombre se quedaba corto, había crecido sus buenos doce centímetros en el verano. Era aún más alto que su padre, su rostro había perdido las facciones que delataban su pubertad. Su mandíbula estaba más marcada dándole el aspecto de un hombre joven, sus hombros estaban más anchos y su torso más musculoso y muy bien marcado, gracias a todo el ejercicio que hacía, ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y ahora le caía bajo las orejas, había veces que sólo por costumbre lo peinaba hacia atrás de manera casual o se lo tomaba en una pequeña coleta dejando caer varios mechones en su frente y costados.

– Amo Malfoy – Un pequeño y tembloroso elfo había aparecido frente a él, con un sordo plop. En sus pequeñas manos traía una bandeja de plata con el escudo de los Malfoy y sobre está llevaba dos cartas, una era muy gruesa, y traía el escudo de Hogwarts sobre el lacre de cera. El otro era simple y sencillo y venía del ministerio de magia. Con un suspiro los tomo suavemente después de dejar su libro en la mesita que se encontraba aún lado y el elfo desapareció.

Se le quedó viendo fijo por un momento y se decidió por abrir el que venía por parte del ministerio primero. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo rompió el lacre de cera y saco varias hojas de pergamino. Sus ojos se deslizaban con aburrimiento sobre las palabras, sólo eran un simple recordatorio de todo lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando por fin llegó al final del último pergamino una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios.

Y por último le recordamos que tendrá que reportarse con su guardián mínimo dos veces al día. Tendrá que mencionarle con exactitud donde se encontrará y con quién. Tiene prohibidas las visitas a Hogsmeade al menos que su guardián lo acompañe. Tendrá que presentarse ante su guardián en cuanto suba al expreso de Hogwarts y mantenerse a su lado hasta que lleguen al castillo, ahí mismo le darán las instrucciones de su estadía.

El nombre de su guardián asignado a su caso es: ...

* * *

– Que te vaya bien hijo. – El rubio asistió ante las palabras de su madre. El tiempo de arraigo para Narcissa y Draco había terminado y se estaban despidiendo en la estación de King's Cross. Ambos ignoraban deliberadamente a los muggles que pasaban a su alrededor. Normalmente siempre se aparecían en el andén, pero había ciertas cosas que ya no podían hacer por las estúpidas normas que les había puesto el ministerio por su libertad.

– Estaré bien, madre. – El rubio se despidió de su madre besando suavemente su frente y atravesó la pared que dividía el mundo muggle.

Cuando estuvo del otro lado, frunció ligeramente el ceño, todo estaba lleno de personas a más no poder. Y era comprensible, los últimos dos cursos se habían juntado, por todo el motivo de la guerra, se habían retrasado. Así que ese curso iba a haber el doble de alumnos de séptimo.

La gente que lo conocía se apartaba rápidamente de su camino, la mayoría sólo se le quedaba viendo. Algunos susurraban e incluso lo señalaban. El rubio simplemente los ignoraba, llegó un momento en el cual se hartó y subió al tren, se quedó de pie junto a una ventana mirando como las familias se despedían. A unos metros de distancia, llegó una pequeña familia de tres integrantes y al rubio le llamó la atención. Eran ambos padres y una chica, el rubio la miro fijamente, no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas, pero había algo que se le hacía familiar. Observó como la chica se despedía de los que sí él no estaba equivocado eran sus padres.

–_ A Joder con la sabelotodo. ¿Cuándo se puso tan buena?_ – Dijo en un susurro al ver el rostro de la chica. Estaba muy sorprendido. Él no podía creer que era Granger. Mientras la miraba fijamente caminar hacia unos vagones a la distancia, se dio cuenta que no sólo él había cambiado.

Primero antes que nada, el pelo arbusto había desaparecido, al parecer la leona se había quitado la melena y los rizos que alguna vez llamaron la atención del rubio, ahora su cabello castaño caía hasta poco más abajo de la barbilla y el rubio pensaba que se había hecho algo con él, porque ahora era lacio. _"Lo más seguro es que uso una de esas tantas pociones, como las que mi madre usa"_ Pensó.

Se notaba que la chica se había desarrollado, ahora ya no era esa chiquilla flacucha y plana que tantas veces había visto en el castillo, ahora parecía toda una mujer, llena de curvas, con todo bien puesto en su lugar y aún más porque el rubio nunca la había visto usar ropa muggle. El rubio la siguió con la mirada mientras la chica arrastraba su baúl detrás de ella y vio como entró a un vagón cerrando la puerta. Sin poderlo evitar, caminó hacía el lugar pero se detuvo unos pasos cuando vio al tal Diggory entrar detrás de ella con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Recordando lo que tenía que hacer, camino decidido y cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta escuchó parte de su conversación.

–Ya sé que estuviste ayudando a Potter y esas cosas, pero me gustaría saber en reali...

Y como era su firma, no pudo evitar hacer una de sus típicas entradas teatrales, abrió con fuerza la puerta y las palabras salieron solas de su boca sin pensarlas antes. Lo más seguro es que era la costumbre de tantos años.

– Sí, cuéntanos Granger, ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Gran héroe de guerra. –

El rubio observó como la castaña abría la boca para contestarle, lo más seguro para decirle que no se metiera donde no le incumbe, pero otra voz se escuchó primero.

– ¿Se te perdió algo Malfoy? – Escuchó como Cedric le hablo. El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada y entró al vagón cerrando la puerta detrás de él. –

– Nada que te interese tejón, estoy hablando con Granger. – La castaña alzó las cejas. –

– ¿Ahora soy Granger? – Preguntó incrédula mientras veía como el rubio tomaba asiento como si fuera su casa.

– ¿Dónde está la sangre sucia, come libros, rata de biblioteca, pelo arbusto? – El rubio sólo rodó los ojos.

_"¿Por qué diablos estoy hablándole?"_ Pensó la castaña.

– Esas cosas quedaron en el pasado Granger. – Habló con su típico arrastrar de palabras – creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar de lado los juegos de niños. – El rubio mostró una sonrisa que la castaña nunca había visto, cuando mencionó la palabra "maduros" y le dio una mirada completa a su cuerpo. La castaña podía asegurar que por un momento su mirada la hizo sentirse desnuda.

Cedric que había permanecido callado durante la corta charla, apretó sus manos en su regazo con fuerza.

_"¿Le está coqueteando?"_ Se preguntó.

– ¿Por qué no te largas Malfoy? La verdad creo que aquí sobras. – Habló cortante. _"Celos"_ Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo, uno sorprendido por lo agresivas que sonaron sus palabras ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así y el otro solamente divertido.

– Creo que eso no será posible tejón, por sí no te das cuenta el tren está lleno. – Se encogió de hombros elegantemente, la castaña lo miraba fijo, algo había cambiado con el rubio. No era normal que él estuviera tan a sus anchas y tranquilo hablando con ellos.

– Además creo que en este momento nadie va a querer compartir un vagón conmigo – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se observaba las uñas con gesto distraído, Cedric estaba a punto de fracturarse la mandíbula de tan fuerte que apretaba los dientes ante su descaro. -

– Pues eso no es problema nuestro Malfoy, si tú te metiste en mierdas y ahora todos te repelen es tú asunto. Así que te pido de favor que te retires. – El rubio alzó la vista y lo vio con una ceja alzada mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

– ¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, tejón de cuarta. – Habló con desprecio el platinado, tenía que controlarse o sí no estaba seguro que hechizaría al tejón y eso lo eran problemas, para él. La castaña rápidamente se levantó de su asiento viendo que la tensión crecía en el lugar, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Cedric, él normalmente era muy dulce y simpático con las personas. No entendía porque estaba reaccionando así con el rubio.

– ¡Hey! ¡Calma! No tienen que estar discutiendo, creo que todos podemos compartir el vagón sin ningún problema.

– Te doy toda la razón Granger. – Sonrió con superioridad mirando a Cedric. - Además no es que quiera estar aquí por gusto, es una orden del ministerio de magia. -

– ¿Cómo? –

– Lo que acabas de escuchar tejón de cuarta. Al parecer tengo que pasar todo el tiempo con mi guardián asignado. - Dijo con aburrimiento.

– Detente un momento Malfoy. ¿A qué te refieres con tu guardián? ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto confundida la leona, en realidad no entendía nada y le estaba dando jaqueca.

– ¿Qué acaso no te han comunicado nada? – Pregunto el platinado con una sonrisa divertida. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

– ¿Comunicar qué? – A Cedric no le estaba gustando nada, hacia donde se dirigían las cosas.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos y saco de un bolsillo la carta que le llego dirigida del ministerio, se la ofreció a la castaña y ella un poco temerosa ante lo que estuviera escrito en la carta, se acercó y la tomo, rápidamente saco las hojas de pergamino y las leyó. …

_ – ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_ – Su chillido se escuchó por todo el expreso. El rubio y Cedric solo se encogieron en su lugar ante la potencia de su grito.

– ¿¡Como que yo voy a ser tu guardián!? – Pregunto un poco en shock. Cedric rápidamente le arrebato la carta de la mano y se dispuso a leerla.

– Lo siento mucho Granger, son órdenes del jodido jefe Kinsgley. – El rubio encontraba muy graciosa la situación y empezó a reír a carcajadas. La castaña sintió como se empezaba a cabrear, ese tema no era un juego y él se estaba riendo de ella. Se acercó a él intentando tomarlo del cuello para que se callara y las carcajadas del rubio solo, rápidamente Cedric la tomo de las caderas y los separo.

– Cálmate Mione, tal vez lo que dice Malfoy es cierto. Pero solo nos queda esperar a llegar al castillo y preguntar qué es lo que está pasando. – La castaña asintió ante sus palabras, tenía que tranquilizarse. Esto no le podía estar pasando, ella no era niñera de nadie. Además ¡Ni siquiera le habían informado nada!

– Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir este curso, leona. – Le dijo el platinado con tono divertido mientras se ponía más cómodo en su asiento y subía los pies en el de enfrente. Mione solo lo fulmino con la mirada y las facciones del rostro de Cedric se endurecieron.

– ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! Esto no se va a quedar así, a mí me tienen que dar una explicación. – Se sentó junto a la ventana mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido, Cedric simplemente suspiro y se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano para acariciarla haciendo círculos con sus pulgares. Quería que ella se calmara un poco.

El rubio solo alzo una ceja al ver el gesto y sintió como algo en el fondo le mando un impulso. Negó suavemente con la cabeza pensando que solo eran tonterias y dejo que su mirada se perdiera por el paisaje de la ventana.

– Por cierto… Creo que también compartiremos habitaciones en la torre de premio anual. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picarona, el pensaba pasárselo en grande.

Pobre del rubio, no sabia lo que pasaría mas adelante.

**– ¡MALFOYYYYYYY!** –

_"Este año será muy largo"_ – Pensó Cedric mientras intentaba que la castaña no matara al rubio.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!

_Mine._


End file.
